


Nighttime Rituals

by Emiscopi



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell, North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiscopi/pseuds/Emiscopi
Summary: Margarett stays up to say goodnight to John





	Nighttime Rituals

Margarett sat at the vanity in her nightgown brushing her hair. Dixon had been in one of her moods tonight helping her get undressed, so her scalp felt rather sore after Dixon was done with it. The hour was late but still John had some more work to do and had not come to bed yet. Margarett had been delaying as much as she could: brushing her hair, plumping the pillows, rearranging the toiletries on her vanity. She stifled a yawn, more to prove to herself that she was not tired rather than to the room itself. Margarett hummed a song to herself, holding out the notes as long as possible but still he was not there. Continuing to brush, she sighed at the thought that it had not even been a week into their marriage and already his busy schedule was keeping them apart at night.

“Regretting the marriage already?” Said a gruff voice behind her. Margarett looked up in the mirror to see a vague outline of John, shoes in hand and part way undressed. The only candle in the room was by her.

“Never,” she replied but blushed anyways. She started brushing her hair again so as to avoid the intense stare he gave her. The tension was becoming so unbearable.

“Why do you hold your shoes?” She asked. He looked down at his hands as if remembering for the first time that’s not where shoes are supposed to be. He put them down and started to undress.

“I thought you might be asleep and didn’t want to wake you with my heavy footfall.” He was in just his nightshirt now and sat on the end of the bed, watching her.

“That was awfully kind of you, but it was all for naught,” Margarett replied as she meticulously brushed the ends of her hair, “as you can see I am wide awake.”

“So I see,” John answered, “Pray tell me, why are you still up?” Margarett paused, feeling incredibly foolish for how shy she was feeling.

“Because,” said she throwing her head up in her proud way, “every night we’ve been married I have kissed you goodnight before you fell asleep and I won’t stop this little nighttime ritual before a week has even passed, Mr. Thornton!”

“Well, I’m here now,” he said and opened his arms to her. She basically ran and sat in his lap both her knees hanging over his one thigh. Then wrapping her arms around his neck she gently peppered his face with soft kisses whispering goodnight after each one.

“Why Mrs. Thornton,” he replied, “I do believe you care for me.” She kissed the corner of his mouth, then his upper lip and just when she was about to kiss his lower lip he kissed her back. Whose to say which mouth opened first? Margarett clung herself to him and used her lips as passionately as she knew how. She moved to his earlobe, suckling at it softly, remembering how she had liked the feeling when he did it to her. She thought she was doing a good job considering she felt something hard poke her through her nightgown. But then she felt him smile against her neck.

“Why do you laugh at me?” She panted trying to catch her breath.

“I was thinking of the first time you threw your arms around me. For months afterwards how I yearned to feel them again without any hope. And now tonight it was you waiting and dare I say yearning to put your arms upon me again.” She loosened her grip on him so she could caress his face. But the moment she let go, he dipped her down and fast so that she had to cling to him again. She giggled at the motion and the kissing at her neck. His hand began to roam over her body from the dip of her waist over the curve of her hip down her leg to the hem of her nightgown where he finally found her soft skin. Margarett’s hands moved to his hair. John lifted her back up and held her tightly as if he could never ever get enough. Her hips bucked against his thigh as he moaned into her mouth.

His hand took hold of her breast and massaged it. Their lips pulled apart and they stared at each other, out of breath. Their eyes were dazed with lust, chests heaving from lack of breath, lips puffy and red. She was cradled in his arms, night gown part way up her legs his one hand fondling her bosom. All Margaret could think was John! John! John! She needed him. She needed to become one with him. Never breaking eye contact she slid one foot down to the floor and lifted her gown while straddling herself onto his lap. She felt his member quiver against her folds. Margaret reached down and guided him into her (a somewhat difficult task since her nightgown pooled at her waist). Their eye contact broke when they both gasped at the sensation. She kissed him on the lips and began to set a slow pace for them (as this was their first time in this position). Eventually, she had to focus in the rhythm, rocking her hips back and forth. John devoured at her neck when she threw her head back. He could sense her body’s need as it began to become more erratic so he started thrusting along with her.

Margarett moaned and clung to his shoulders for dear life giving up all control. Her body spasmed and she fell limp as John pushed his final thrusts. He collapsed backwards on the bed pulling her with him.

“Goodnight, John” Margarett whispered as she kissed him on the nose and fell promptly to sleep.


End file.
